Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Moreover, diverse designs are applied to the mobile terminal to express personality, as the mobile terminal is provided as personal belonging. The conventional mobile terminal is held in the user's hand or kept in a pocket or bag to be carried. In this instance, the mobile terminal is likely to be lost or damaged by falling while hand-carried and there is discomfort in carrying the conventional mobile terminal.
To solve such disadvantages, diverse types of wearable mobile terminals are released. A user is able to wear such a wearable mobile terminal on the wrist like a watch or on the neck like a necklace or on the waist. The size and functions may be variable according to wear types.
A watch type mobile terminal is worn on a user's wrist and then has a convenience of hand-carrying. However, the watch type mobile terminal has to use a speaker mode or an auxiliary earphone has to be connected to make or answer a call or listen to music inconveniently.